Barney's Favorite Songs (SuperMalechi's version) (script)
(we open up and see Barney cleaning his closet to bring stuff from Season 1-3, Backyard Gang episodes and Season 4 pilots. Then. he brings all the stuff to the classroo,) *Barney: (sees viewer(s)) Oh, hi everybody! It's good to see you again. I was cleaning out my closet today, and I'm bringing in some stuff that I had fun with with my friends. (goes in school, then puts stuff down.) There. I think that was the last of it. (BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the classroom) Hi BJ! Hi Baby Bop! *BJ: Hi Barney! *Baby Bop: Hi! *Barney: It's good to see you again. *BJ: What'cha doing, Barney? *Barney: I decided to clean out my closet, and I brought everything in here. *BJ: They are really cool, Barney. *Baby Bop: Barney. *Barney: Yes, Baby Bop. *Baby Bop: What are these puppets for? *Barney: That reminds me of when the Backyard Gang put on a puppet show for me and my friends at a studio. *BJ: And what are these duck umbrellas for? *Barney: They remind me of when the Backyard Gang met new friends. (translations (which are stage-openers) go to the "Down By The Bay" scene.) *Amy: Hey, alright puppets! *Tina: Look, here's a whale, and a goose, and a moose. *Amy: A goose and a moose. (snaps.) Now I've got an idea. Come on, Derek. (both of them walk back behind the puppet stage, then curtains close. Barney and the kids walk over to watch show.) *Tina: Down by the bay. *Barney & Kids: Down by the bay. *Tina: Where the watermellons grow. *Barney & Kids: Where the watermellons grow. *Tina: Back to my home. *Barney & Kids: Back to my home. *Tina: I dare not go. *Barney & Kids: I dare not go. *Tina: For if I do. *Barney & Kids: For if I do. *Tina: My mother will say. *Barney & Kids: My mother will say. *Tina: Did you ever see a bee with a sunburned knee. Down by the bay. *Barney & Kids: Down by the bay, down by the bay, down by the bay. *Tina: Down by the bay. *Barney & Kids: Down by the bay. *Tina: Where the watermellons grow. *Barney & Kids: Where the watermellons grow. *Tina: Back to my home. *Barney & Kids: Back to my home. *Tina: I dare not go. *Barney & Kids: I dare not go. *Tina: For if I do. *Barney & Kids: For if I do. *Tina: My mother will say. *Barney & Kids: My mother will say. *Tina: Did you ever see a goose, kissing a moose? Down by the bay. Did you ever see a whale, with a polckadot tail? *Barney & Kids: Down by the bay, down by the bay. *Luci: Did you ever see a bear try to curl somebody's hair? *Barney & Kids: Down by the bay, down by the bay. *Adam: Did you ever see a guy playing tennis with a fly? *Barney & Kids: Down by the bay, down by the bay. *Michael: Did you ever see a green dog, jumping on a yellow log? *Barney & Kids: Down by the bay. Down by the bay, where the watermellons grow, back to my home. *Barney: Back to my home. *Barney & Kids: I dare not go. For if I do. *Barney: Uh oh! *Barney & Kids: My mother will say. *Kids: Did you ever see a rhino, kissing a dino? Down by the bay. *Barney & Kids: Did you ever see some friends, having fun that never ends? Down by the bay. (music ends.) *Michael: What's next, Barney? *Barney: Well, let's use our imaginations, and get on with the show! (producer's slate translates to stage with duck umbrellas.) *Derek: How'd these umbrellas get here? *Barney: Ah, now it's my turn to have an idea. Remember when we did the "Six Little Ducks" song a long time ago? *Luci: Sure, that's the one we did for Michael and Amy's Dad on his birthday. (bends under neath umbrella.) But, I don't think we can fit under neath them anymore. *Barney: That's okay. That's where the surprise comes in. (picks up producer's slate.) Okay. "Six Little Ducks" take one. (slaps producer's slate, sparkles come out of it, and fly towards stage, then music starts for "Six Little Ducks.") *Kids: Six little ducks that I once knew, fat ones, skinny ones, fair ones, too. But the one little duck with a feather on his back, he led the others with a quack, quack, quack! Quack, quack, quack! Quack, quack, quack! He led the others with a... *Barney: Ruff, ruff, ruff! *Kids: No, Barney. Down to the river they would go, wibble-wobble, wibble-wobble, to and fro. But the one little duck with a feather on his back, he led the others with a quack, quack, quack! Quack, quack, quack! Quack, quack, quack! He led the others with a... *Barney: Cock-a-doodle-doo! * Kids: No, Barney. (Barney laughs.) Home by the river they would come, wibble-wobble, wibble-wobble ho hum hum. But the one little duck with a feather on his back, he led the others with a quack, quack, quack! Quack, quack, quack! Quack, quack, quack! He led the others with a... *Barney: Quack, quack, quack! *Kids: Yay, He led the others with a quack, quack, quack! (music ends.) *Barney & Kids: Yay! *Barney: Hey gang, I'd like you to meet some new friends. *Kathy: My name is Kathy. *Jennifer: I'm Jennifer. *Joseph: I'm Joseph. *AJ: And I'm AJ. (the translates (which are stage-openers) go back to Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ.) *Barney: I remember putting on shows with my friends. *BJ: Me too, Barney. *Baby Bop: Shows are fun. *Barney: They sure are, Baby Bop. *Baby Bop: I never put on a show before. *BJ: Me neither. *Barney: If you put on a show, it would be teriffic! *BJ: Remember when you and your friends go to a royal castle? *Barney: Yeah. On the way, we learn about silly sounds. *Baby Bop: Yeah. What's that? *Barney: It's when it's the kind of sounds we make. (musical note translates to the "Silly Sounds" scene) *Barney: Yippity Doo? (music for Silly Sounds starts) Oh, silly sounds get sillier. When you hear them once again and maybe you're hearing an echo or maybe it's only a friend. Me oh my! *Derek: Me oh my! *Barney: Diddle daddle doo! *Min: Diddle daddle do! *Barney: Tick a tock a tick tock! *Kids: Tick a tock a tick tock! *Barney: Coo coo coo! *Kids: Coo coo coo! *Barney & Kids: Me oh my, diddle daddle doo, tick a tock a tick tock, coo coo coo! *Kids: Oh, Silly sounds get sillier when you hear them once again and maybe you're hearing an echo or maybe it's only a friend. *Tina: Pickle pie! *Barney: Pickle pie! *Michael: Cock-a-doodle-doo! *Barney: Cock-a-doodle-doo! *Kids: Tick a tock a tick tock! *Barney: Tick a tock a tick tock! *Kids: Coo coo coo! *Barney: Coo coo coo! *Barney & Kids: Pickle pie, cock-a-doodle-doo, tick a tock a tick tock, coo coo coo. Oh, silly sounds get sillier when you hear them once again and maybe you're hearing an echo or maybe it's only a friend. Hippity high! (Hippity high!) Yodel lodel loo! (Yodel lodel loo!) Tick a tock a tick tock! (Tick a tock a tick tock!) Coo coo coo! (Coo coo coo!) Hippity high, Yodel lodel loo, Tick a tock a tick tock, coo coo coo. (music ends) *Min: That was a very good song. I like it. *Barney: I did too. Sometimes it's just fun to act silly. (makes silly sounds) *Tina: It sure is (belows) Heeeloooo. (softly) Heeeloooo. (musical notes translate back to Barney, Baby Bop and BJ) *Barney: It's just a fun song. *BJ: Yeah, it sure is.